


[818]辣个头条照片里的人到底是谁

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 月之眼论坛 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: 现代娱乐圈paro
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Series: 月之眼论坛 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832806





	[818]辣个头条照片里的人到底是谁

月之眼论坛＞娱乐版  
1L堍是我永远的男神  
如题。  
相信大家都已经从某报或者某娱乐八卦网上看到了这张照片，现在外面也有很多大神在分析照片是否有借位或者PS痕迹……  
我敢以我的学位证书保证，那绝对不是P的！  
所以，那个人，到底是谁？  
2L＝＝  
我说今天怎么论坛里这么热闹  
3L＝＝  
同被照片震惊，文章什么的都是添油加醋不看也罢，可是那个照片真的太……  
4L＝＝  
对啊，各种角度各个版本，我的理智告诉我这很可能是真图  
5L＝＝  
说了这么多，图呢？  
6L＝＝  
你随便打开一个新闻网，找到娱乐版，头条的那张kiss照就是  
7L＝＝  
有人给一脸懵逼的新人粉科普一下吗……  
8L风镜与断刃  
大概是这样，堍几年前宣布已婚并且对方也算圈内人士，但由于堍的保密工作太好以至于我们一直都不知道对方是谁——也就衍生了各路cp粉。哦对了，卡带入股吗？  
然后昨天是堍的新片《地狱幽光》的首映礼，当然按照木叶和宇智波的习惯，首映礼之后他们会提前办庆功宴  
问题就在这里了，堍之前一直是单独出入这些场合的。只有昨天，听说他和一个人坐着同一辆车去了庆功宴的地点，并且在宴会结束后被记者抓拍到了和他人kiss  
9L＝＝  
ls卡带股要凉了，卡卡西是银发，照片里分明是个黑发的  
10L堍是我永远的男神  
分明是我堍开的车，到地方以后还先一步下车开门——  
11L＝＝  
咦楼主怎么知道的？  
12L堍是我永远的男神  
因为我昨天去看了首映礼T^T  
13L风镜与断刃  
我当然知道卡带股凉了  
还不能让我装作不知道骗骗自己吗T^T  
14L＝＝  
说实话，我一直觉得堍和卡卡西挺配的，各种意义  
15L＝＝  
还有好多粉丝叫他俩荧幕情侣来着，没记错他俩现实里也是幼驯染吧？  
16L＝＝  
差不多，不过初中的时候堍转学了  
17L＝＝  
对了，楼主既然去看了首映礼，难道就没有看到照片里的那个人吗？  
18L＝＝  
是诶，能让堍亲自开车，一起参加首映礼的人，关系肯定很好吧？  
19L堍是我永远的男神  
你们当我没考虑过吗？可坐在堍车里的人是宇智波斑  
20L＝＝  
斑？  
21L＝＝  
没记错他也出演了《地狱幽光》吧？我记得预告片里有几个镜头  
22L＝＝  
斑sama不是都退圈回去继承家业了吗？  
23L＝＝  
ls是指和木娱齐名的宇智波影业吗？  
24L＝＝  
说到这个，不是说堍是斑收养的孩子吗？因为父母双亡所以被拜托给了族长一脉的斑……大概这样  
25L风镜与断刃  
是这样没错，虽然他们也没差了几岁。好像本来是要过继到宇智波田岛名下的，结果小时候的堍非要抱着斑不撒手，问他想落在谁的户口下面，堍哭着闹着要选斑……最后就变成了这个样子  
26L＝＝  
ls这是从前年宇智波年会录制的粉丝福利视频里看的吧？  
27L＝＝  
那个视频真的太好玩了，没想到堍和斑私下里居然是那样相处的，两个人仿佛三岁小孩一样斗嘴  
28L＝＝  
额……默默潜水到现在，忍不住问个问题  
看过《地狱幽光》的同胞们，你们有没有觉得里面带人和摩驮罗之间的感情，有点不对劲啊？  
虽然看当时在电影院看完觉得摩驮罗纯粹是在利用带人，各种设计让他黑化变成自己的棋子，带人是被蒙在鼓里的。但是回家以后越想感觉越不对，总觉得带人好像在某些时候意识到是摩驮罗算计了他，但他还什么都不说继续完成摩驮罗的遗愿  
我也说不清楚，反正就是，感觉没那么简单  
30L＝＝  
同感  
31L＝＝  
我也觉得不太简单，可是我也形容不来  
32L堍是我永远的男神  
昨天首映礼也有很多人发现了，所以就向堍和斑提问，问带人和摩驮罗之间到底有没有感情，有的话又是怎样的感情……  
结果这两个人精说带人和摩驮罗之间当然是有感情的，但是这种感情太过复杂所以只能让大家通过电影来体会  
唯一算得上提示的，是堍说，“《地狱幽光》其实就是带人的心灵写照，从火影系列其他的片子里大家已经知道了带人阳光的、英雄式的过去，而《地狱幽光》要讲述的则是一段黑暗的、反派式的人生。但是黑暗绝非伸手不见五指，相反，也有一点幽光在指引带人前行。”  
33L＝＝  
阳光的、英雄式的过去——应该是说卡卡西主演的《你我她》中畑案山子的回忆杀？  
34L＝＝  
《你我她》真的是火影系列年度虐片，1551我的带人小天使  
35L＝＝  
ls你的小天使现在已经黑化了  
36L＝＝  
按照堍的意思，这个“幽光”是指摩驮罗？  
37L＝＝  
ls不要吓我  
38L＝＝  
就是，你说“幽光”是凛我都信  
39L堍是我永远的男神  
等等啊，我好像理清了一点  
40L＝＝  
lz发现了什么  
41L＝＝  
我预感会是个惊天的秘密  
42L＝＝  
赌一毛楼主想起来昨天在哪里见过照片里的人了  
43L＝＝  
赌一根黄瓜楼主是想明白了带人和摩驮罗的关系  
44L暗恋前辈的女高中生  
……  
45L＝＝  
ls这个名片真是好久不见了  
46L＝＝  
自从堍被扒出在晓乐团的身份以后，阿飞就再也没在晓的演唱会出现过了  
47L堍是我永远的男神  
我我我……  
我刚刚突然想起来一些小细节，堍昨天一提到摩驮罗，眼神就忍不住往斑身上飘，斑后来还凶巴巴的瞪回去了  
我以为只是堍日常想和“他家老头子”呛声，结果后来说上面那段话的时候，堍整个人气质都变了，就是那种很温柔、很执着，至死不渝的感觉。  
哦还有，那个照片，虽然看不清，但是黑发没跑了。我刚刚去仔细回想了一遍，整个《地狱幽光》里，主要的参演人员并不多，昨天去参加首映礼的人就更少了。  
其中是黑发的——只有堍和斑  
48L＝＝  
……  
49L风镜与断刃  
……  
50L＝＝  
……  
51L＝＝  
嘶，你们开去看堍的官博  
52L＝＝  
还有斑的  
53L＝＝  
怎么了？  
54L＝＝  
woc  
55L＝＝  
天啊  
56L＝＝  
“宇智波带土：嘁//@宇智波斑：听着，这个人@宇智波带土 现在是我的//@宇智波带土：都怪你昨天把我灌醉了，现在你说怎么办吧老头子@宇智波斑”  
不用谢  
57L堍是我永远的男神  
我好像看到堍配的截图里有这个贴  
58L＝＝  
不是好像，我也看到了  
59L＝＝  
堍在潜水？  
60L＝＝  
然后我们在堍眼皮子底下扒了他和斑？  
61L＝＝  
红红火火恍恍惚惚  
62L风镜与断刃  
我是不是去改个名字……  
63L＝＝  
堍又发了一条！  
64L＝＝  
什么什么？  
66L＝＝  
“宇智波带土：你就是我的那一抹幽光@宇智波斑//@宇智波带土：即使身处地狱，也想要抓住那抹光芒。火影系列电影《地狱幽光》——即将上映。”  
67L＝＝  
猝不及防的狗粮  
68L＝＝  
要不要这么快就秀恩爱啊堍堍  
69L堍是我永远的男神  
虽然很想打翻这碗狗粮  
但是自家男神发的狗粮，哭着也要吃完T^T  
70L＝＝  
吃完还要说真香T^T  
71L＝＝  
请再来一碗T^T  
72L＝＝  
哭唧唧  
73L即使再暗也是光  
我改名回来了……  
堍要幸福啊  
74L臭小子  
我萌的cp居然官宣了  
75L老头子  
＋1  
76L＝＝  
ls两个秀恩爱的滚粗  
77L暗恋前辈的女高中生  
阿飞好高兴哦~今天前辈终于答应我不隐瞒下去了  
78L＝＝  
ls在乱入什么？  
79L被暗恋的老前辈  
玩够了就去接经纪人的电话  
——此楼已封——


End file.
